La Persona que Amo
by XimenaJaeger
Summary: No era amistad. Su corazón ahora era suyo, tal vez siempre lo fue.


-¡Vamos Kageyama!-me parecía estar escuchando nuestras conversaciones de aquellos días de antaño.-¡Te prometo que será divertido!-trataba de convencer en vano a un niño azabache de jugar conmigo ''Velibol'', como llamaba a mi deporte favorito entonces.

-No quiero.-y cuando decía no, era no. Y eso yo lo sabía, por lo cuál un puchero se formo en mis labios, demasiado tierno para ser posible, o al menos eso me decía Tobio.

-¡Te gustará! Lo vi en la tele y fue como un ''Guah'' y un ''Bum''. Y después anotaron un punto y todo fue ''Whoaa''.

-Bum, guah, whoa. Elige uno.

-¡No puedo! De verdad fue increíble…-me desanime por un momento para luego volver a hablar con ánimos.-¡Al menos mira un partido conmigo! Solo uno.-el parecía pensarlo, pero cuando vio un amago mohin en él, ya supe su respuesta y sonreí internamente.

-Bueno pero…-no lo deje seguir por que me lance a sus brazos.

-¡Eres el mejor!-el pequeño oji azul se avergonzó, pero dejo mi tacto en él. Estuvo a punto de corresponderlo, por que sentí su mano tímida, pero me aparte y lo arrastré al frente del televisor. Ahora me odio por aquello.

Recordaba aquellos días con mucho cariño, cuando teníamos seis años. Cuando Tobio era pequeño, era mucho más cariñoso, ahora le da vergüenza. Aún así me daba mis mimos.

Cuando tenía doce años, me fui dando cuenta de las cosas. Tobio no era un amigo normal. Él era mucho más, aun que eso lo supe siempre, pues él me salvo. Pero más que gratitud, lo que él me hacía sentir iba más allá de lo que conocía, más allá de cualquier limite del sentir. Tobio era único, era especial. Siempre lo supe. Pero no sabía que era.

A los catorce años me dí cuenta que lo que sentía hacía él no parecía ser correcto en la sociedad. Por que si, ya me había dado cuenta. Estaba enamorado de él. Lo quería. Tal vez lo amaba. Mi amor por él recorría cada fibra de mi ser. Lo quería tanto como mi alma me permitía. Mi corazón ahora era suyo, tal vez siempre lo fue.

A los quince la confusión no podía ser mayor. Tenía miedo del rechazo de la sociedad por sentir lo que sentía, por ser quien era. Tenía miedo de la decepción de aquellas personas que me han apoyado. Y sobretodo, miedo de la reacción de Tobio. Por que lo único en lo que pensaba día y noche era él. Empecé a apartarme de mis amigos. Comía sólo en los almuerzos, en lugares donde nadie me encontrá. Pensaba y pensaba, hasta que sonaba el timbre. Solía escribir. Poemas sobre él. Historias sobre él. Por que él era mi fuente de vida e inspiración. Mi mundo giraba al rededor de Tobio, por eso, ese mes apartado de él y lleno de exámenes y tareas, fue un infierno.

Meses después, me enferme un día, durante clases. Ese día fue la primera vez que fui a a enfermería. Entonces conocí a Yachi Hitoka, la enfermera de mi colegio. Ella fue la mejor amiga que he tenido. Fue mi guiá en el amor y mi orientación sexual. Me hizo saber que aquello era normal y que debía amar poder apreciar tanto a una persona, sin importar si era hombre o mujer. Pude confiar en una persona más aparte de él, y contarle los problemas que me tenían al borde de la locura. Mientras iba agarrando confianza, le conté mi pasado, y por que él era mi razón de ser. Ella se conmovió, pero me regaño de igual manera. Me reprochó, me dijo que no debía depender tanto de una persona.

-Pero es yo sin Kageyama no...

-Lo sé.-me dijo calmada.-Por eso lo amas. Pero debes aprender a amarte por lo que eres así el podrá amarte también.

Eso me quedo en la cabeza por semanas. ¿Tobio amándome? Ese pensamiento imposible me hizo feliz, aun que fueran solo fantasías mías. Aquello era imposible. Probablemente se casaría con una hermosa mujer que pueda darle hijos y formarán una familia feliz, y yo con suerte seré el padrino y le veré de vez en cuando.

Cuando fantaseaba sobre nosotros juntos, la realidad me caía como el agua fría por las mañanas. ¿Seré para él una mínima parte de lo que él es para mi? No lo sé, y me asustaba preguntarle. Aún que me doliera como el infierno, prefería observarlo hacer su vida ideal.

Días después, nos juntamos en su casa para hacer un proyecto de historia, pues me había invitado a hacerlo con él y eso me ponía feliz. No podía pedir más, aun que en el fondo quería que me invitará sin necesidad de un motivo, sólo por querer verme, pasar un rato conmigo. Aún que por supuesto aquello no sucedería.

Aquel día me arme de valor y le pregunte:

-¿Qué piensas de la homosexualidad?-dije de la nada. El pareció sorprenderse por un momento. A veces me preguntaba como podía existir alguien tan perfecto como Tobio. Cada facción de él me enamoraba más.  
-¿Eso a que viene de repente?-respondió junto a otra pregunta. Su voz era tan dulce y a la vez grave. Era un deleite para mi oídos, y a veces me dormía escuchando los audios que me mandaba. Podía calmar los mares y hasta la más terrible de las tormentas. Me sorprendía como cada parte de él era tan bella, pensaba en ello nuevamente mientras me perdía en sus labios moviendose. Era como si dios se hubiera tomado la molestia de crearlo con sus manos, paso a paso, dándole paso a la belleza de él, su cuerpo, su alma, su ser completo. Lo más probable es que yo lo este idealizando. Pero soy un idiota enamorado y no puedo hacer nada en contra de ello.

-No sé.-conteste fugaz.-Simple curiosidad.-dije tratando de restarle importancia, a pesar de que con su respuesta podría hacer que mi mundo cayera al vacío. Pensó su respuesta por unos segundos.

-Creo que está bien. Quiero decir, simplemente están queriendo a otra persona de su mismo sexo y ya. Lo único que cambia es que no pueden tener hijos, pero para eso hay cientos de niños que buscan un hogar.

-¿Y tú...?-el me miró de reojo y pareció entender a lo que me refería.

-No lo sé Shouyou.-me estremecí al sentir mi nombre en sus labios. Querido dios, ¿esta bien haberme sentido esperanzado por unos cuantos segundos?

Desde entonces me había puesto a pensar en la sexualidad de Kageyama. Yo daba por hecho que era heterosexual, pero aquella charla lo dejo desorientado.


End file.
